


The Quiet Moments

by Silvermoxy



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoxy/pseuds/Silvermoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh reflects on his life and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny fic, written after someone on my Tumblr feed said in their head Ankh would always be asexual. While this obviously is not my headcannon, the thought did spawn this fic. Reviewed by the lovely Maya-chan and Hina-chan, but not Beta'd. Looking for a Beta, if anyone's interested!

The sun was just rising over the mountaintop, a thin line of molten gold, turning the sky from twilight to day. Ankh stared at the light as long as he could with his human eyes. He was always up early now, some nights barely sleeping at all. Eiji would just laugh, saying it was because he was so hungry to experience new things, and sleep just wasn't that exciting. 

A bird in flight distracted him from the sunrise, and his eyes automatically tracked it...an eagle? The large bird flapped its wings to gain height and then soared effortlessly across Ankh's field of vision. He sighed, wishing he could spread his own wings and take to the sky. He still could, thanks to Eiji. His foolish human turned out to be not so foolish after all, even if Ankh would never admit that. But the human in question stirred slightly, pressing closer to Ankh's side and mumbling something in his sleep. The blonde curled his arm protectively around Eiji and settled in, it wouldn't be long before the other was awake after all, and he could go flying after that. He would wait. 

Ankh had been revived for almost a year now. They hadn't returned to Japan. Ankh was still adjusting to the concept of home, but to him, that was where ever Eiji was. Eiji was indulging Ankh's desires, to see and experience as much as possible. Wherever he could simply look up and gaze at the sky spreading out around them like a never-ending blue sea. They didn't have a ton of money, but that was fine. Backpacking and camping most nights suited Ankh just fine, and had been Eiji's default living state for most of his adult life. They would make it back to Japan eventually, but...not yet.

Eiji stirred again, opening his eyes and smiling up at Ankh. The former Kamen Rider pressed a quick kiss to the former Greeed's lips and wiggled out of their comfortable nest of sleeping bags to start breakfast. Ankh allowed the kiss with good grace, eyes lingering on Eiji's form as he puttered around the camp, before returning to the sky. He understood the basics of human love and desires of course, how could he not? But sexual desire still eluded him, he was unsure if he would ever really feel it. But Eiji understood, and accepted him exactly as he was, had done so even before his revival. The big-hearted young man was his home, his comfort and sanctuary, even if he never would say it out loud...Eiji knew. All Eiji needed in return was snuggles and the occasional kiss. He could provide that. It was enough, and they were happy.


End file.
